Mr. Rude
''Mr. Rude ''is the forty-fifth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves and the second one created by Adam Hargreaves. About him *'Colour': Scarlet Red *'Shape': Rounded Triangle *'Gender': Male *'Hair': None (Original version), three strands of hair (2008 version) *'Personality': Rude, Crude, Obnoxious, Offensive, Name-caller, Mean, Immature, Gross, Disgusting, Repulsive, Smelly, Sleazy, Stinky *'Family': 19 members seen (Sneezes & Hiccups). *'Friends': Mr. Grumpy and Little Miss Bossy *'Rivals': possibly everyone apart from Mr. Grumpy & Little Miss Bossy *'Occupation': Insulter, Varies *'Species': Shaped Human *'Likes': Being rude, bad manners, burping, farting, blowing raspberries, Mr. Grumpy, making people miserable *'Dislikes': Being polite, having table manners, picnics, dancing, clowns, Concerts, octopi, parties, Dillydale, happy people, and his theme song (The Sad Story Of Brave Mr Rude). *'Height': Normal Mr. Men height *'Weight': Average *'Job': Insulting people and being rude *'Features': Black top hat (original version), brown shoes (2008 version) *'Nationality': French (US and UK) *'Voice actors': Joseph J. Terry (The Mr. Men Show) *'Catchphrase': I'll give you (something) (followed by a fart) Story Mr. Rude is rude to everyone he comes across. When he met a man, he says "Big Nose! With a nose like that, you could vacuum the floor!" he then pulls it, when he met someone who was overweight, he will say "Fatty! You are supposed to take the food out from the fridge, not eat the fridge as well!", he yells out rude words while he is driving and even insults Little Miss Tiny by calling her a little squirt. Mr. Happy had heard everything about Mr. Rude, and is not happy to hear that, so he goes to visit him. He made dinner and went to bed without offering any to his guest. The next day he somehow gave Mr. Happy some food and offered a bed for him. Later he wasn't rude anymore - he had good manners and a smile on his face. At the end he burped a bit. ''The Mr. Men Show'' In the 2008 TV series, The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Rude kept his red color, dark red nose, and shape, but the brown shoes replace his hat (though he was shown wearing a larger similar hat in "Cinema" and "Pets"), and has three hair pieces on his head, also his red color is a bit more orange and his nose is more brown, and gains a French accent (A British stereotype that French people are rude). His catchphrase is "I'll give you (something)" followed by a loud fart (after which the other Mr. Men and Little Misses yell out his name). Almost all of the Mr. Men and Little Misses dislike him. He sells clocks that look just like the exterior of his house as seen in Clocks. Along with Mr. Scatterbrain, he is the only character to have the same voice in both the UK and US dubs. Trivia *First Appearance: Physical *On season 2 and the website, his farts sound more realistic. This is a running gag as well, This would encounter the rating TV-Y7. *In Sneezes and Hiccups, Mr. Rude ended the hiccup chorus with a burp rather than a fart. As usual, the others shouted "Mr. Rude". In the same episode, the audience there are all Mr. Rude clones (or some of Mr. Rude's relatives), except they each have a hat or hairstyle. *Like his book counterpart, he was seen wearing a tall black hat in both Cinema and Pets, however, Miss Magic's goat, Nutmeg, burned it to a French beret. *He was like Mr Noisy in episode "Gifts" he said "I can't hear you!" with horn. *His gas wasn't shown when he farted in "Heatwave, Canned Goods (Both of his farts), Inventions, Cars,Sleep (At the end) and Dilydale Day" however, other Mr men was visible suffering and Mr Mens said "Mr Rude!!!" after all those farts. *He does a music-like fart in Dillydale Day but it can be heard like a 3-toned horn in the UK version. *He had his shoes off four times (Trains, Beach, Shoes, Up and Down). *He may take a dislike to Little Miss Curious or Little Miss Calamity. *He's one of the many characters who don't care if Mr. Bump gets hurt. *He has been seen with all the characters (except Mr. Tall who hasn't been seen with him so far). *Mr. Rude is the only character that said "murder" in the series. *In the episode, Shoes, he made his shoes fart in the "Mr. Noisy's Shoe-A-Torium" commercial before he says, "Finally, a shoe store I could love.". Then, Mr. Bump shouts his name. *Mr. Rude's house is seen in a few episodes. *Mr. Rude wears his top hat from the books (albeit much larger) in "Cinema" and "Pets". *Mr. Rude is one of the few characters who doesn't like to change his nature of his rudeness. *He was a bad driver in Jobs or perhaps he just likes to drive badly because of his rudeness. *He was turned into a Bean Burger by Little Miss Magic from the "Parks" episode. *The heads will yell at him even when some of them aren't even with him! *At one point in "Inventions", Mr. Rude stated that he likes himself just the way he is. *On YouTube, Mr. Rude sang his own rendition of Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay (before it got taken down). *At times his rudeness will get him into awkward situations. *When he farted in Car Wash it just blew bubbles and the fart wasn't heard. However the heads still shouted his name. *In Collecting Mr. Rude's fart was heard but Mr. Rude said it wasn't him so they didn't shout his name. *He is one of the characters that the other Mr Men and Little Miss (except Mr Fussy, Mr Quiet, Mr. Nervous, Mr. Grumpy, Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Calamity, Little Miss Chatterbox, and Little Miss Scary) didn't care that he is rude and has bad manners, farts and burps. *He is the only scarlet red character, but he is one of the four red characters. *The first time he was tickled was in Superstore. *He is the Chief Bean Taster of the Dillydale Beanery. *He farted twice in one episode in Canned Goods. *He said "I'll give you fun" twice.(Yard Work,Birds) *He was about to fart in Restaurants but Mr. Fussy stopped him. Same in Airport. *He called Mr. Lazy without saying Mr. in Games. *He has his own theme park called Rudeland (parody of Disneyland) in Travel where he hit 3 girls. He hit Little Miss Helpful, then Little Miss Naughty, and then Little Miss Scary. *In Parks, it's mentioned he may have green eyes. *He made Mr. Quiet get send out by Mr. Strong in (Telephone) and it wasn't Mr. Quiet talking on the phone, it was Mr. Rude who was talking on the phone, and he made Mr. Strong to kick Mr. Grumpy out in (Supermarket) thinking he's rude but he's the one who's rude to Mr. Grumpy and he refuses to scan Mr. Grumpy's items, and he made Little Miss Helpful kick out Mr. Fussy out the restaurant in Restaurants because he's never polite but tricks Miss Helpful by thinking he's more polite then Mr. Fussy. *People are afraid of him because he is mean, rude, and scary. *In the episode "Dance, Dance, Dance", Mr. Rude at first didn't fart because Mr. Fussy stopped him when it was inappropriate. But when it became frightening, Mr. Rude finally farted causing the entire ballet to be destroyed. *In one episode, he did apologize for farting. *In the episode "travel", he made his toilet in the roller coaster fart before laughing, then after the heads shouted "MR.RUDE!", he says "What? I have no control over that machinery." *He describes Mr Nervous and Miss Giggles as soft as something. (Physical, Construction, Pirates) *He was wearing Mr. Tall's hat in Surprises. *He and Mr. Scatterbrain are the only 2 characters in The Mr. Men Show to have their US voices in the UK version. *With the exception of the French, Japanese, and Korean dubs, his lines aren't redubbed, as a result, he speaks English in all dubs *He is one of the negative characters alongside Little Miss Scary. *The only time Mr. Rude ever laughed from Mr. Tickle's tickle was in Pirates. *While it's stated that Mr. Rude became a nicer guy at the end of his story, later appearances prove the contrary. For example, in Little Miss Chatterbox and the Frog Prince, he gets cross with Little Miss Chatterbox for holding up the queue at the butcher's and rudely yells out "Who cares!" leaving Little Miss Chatterbox feeling very upset. *He does seem to care for Mr. Messy as he saved him from the Instant Sponge explosion in Trains. * In the Episode "Cars" His Monster Trucks Horn is Derek's Horn From Thomas & Friends, It's also Salty's CGI Horn from Thomas & Friends aswell. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. People That Have Yelled out "MR. RUDE!" In The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Rude usually farts then a character shouts out "MR. RUDE!" Season 1 *In season 1 there are usually heads of Mr. Tickle, Mr. Happy (occasionally), Mr. Bump, Mr. Small, Mr. Grumpy, Little Miss Helpful, and Little Miss Scary. (Books, Inventions, Canned Goods, Heatwave, Yard Work, Hotel, Car Wash, and Cars) *Lake: Mr. Persnickety, but Mr. Rude didn't fart on purpose this time. *Full Moon: Aliens *Dance: Mr. Strong, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nervous, Little Miss Sunshine, and Mr. Bump *Dillydale Day: Mr. Persnickety, Little Miss Sunshine, and Little Miss Naughty *Sleep: Everybody *The Website: Angry Offscreen Speakers Season 2 *Clean Teeth: Mr. Bump (falling without a parachute) *Game Shows: Mr. Strong (while fixing a telegraph pole) *Robots: Mr. Messy (hosting Dillydale FM) *Up And Down: Mr. Messy (This time he burped), Little Miss Helpful, and Little Miss Daredevil *Clocks: Mr. Nosy, Mr. Small, and Mr. Fussy *Pirates: Little Miss Daredevil (landing on the moon) *Telephone: Everybody in the audience (except Little Miss Bossy, who passed out because Mr. Rude's gas cloud was right in front of her) *Home Improvement: Mr. Grumpy (in his new castle) *Travel: The 6 heads from Season 1 *Shoes: Mr. Bump (still flying in the rocket shoes from earlier) *Washing & Drying: Mr. Nosy, Mr. Small, Mr. Happy, and Mr. Scatterbrain *Sneezes & Hiccups: Mr. Strong, Mr. Bump, Mr. Messy, Mr. Nervous, Mr. Bounce, and Little Miss Sunshine (he burped again) *Surprises: Mr. Small, Mr. Nosy, Mr. Noisy, and Mr. Quiet *Driving: Mr. Grumpy *Fairies and Gnomes: Fairies *Dance, Dance, Dance: Mr. Nosy (while at a tea party with Mr. Small) *Birds: Mr. Bump (While being flown by an eagle which got him earlier in the episode) *Dining Out: Mr. Tickle (He burped again) and The Narrator (He burped again) International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. * Monsieur Mal-élevé (French) * Mister Unverschämt (German) * Mr. Grosero (Spanish) * Hr. Strid (Danish) * しつれいくん (Japanese) * Ο κύριος Αγενής (Greek) * Senhor Malcriado (Portuguese) * Pan Wredota (Polish) * คุณหยาบคาย (Thai) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Happy * Little Miss Tiny * Big-Nosed White Man * Overweight Black Woman * Bald White Man with Glasses Mr. Rude's other appearances These are other books that Mr. Rude appears in. *Little Miss Sunshine and The Wicked Witch (he became a frog) *Mr. Men - A Trip to the Moon *Mr. Men - Adventure with Superheroes *Mr. Men in Paris *Little Miss Sparkle *Little Miss Inventor Gallery Mr-Rude-big.PNG|Ask me if I care! Mr_Rude_1A.PNG|Hey! Let me be! mr-rude-2a.PNG MR_RUDE_3A.png|I'll give you rude! mr-rude-4a.PNG|Oh, I do not like this! Mr-Rude_5a.PNG|Some people, they have no manners. Mr_Rude-6A.PNG|What do you want? Artwork from the Mr. Men Show rudeshow.png Mr. Rude.jpg Screenshots IMG 1887.png Screensnaps (2018).png Vlcsnap-2018-04-28-20h07m33s326.png Vlcsnap-2018-04-21-21h02m04s873.png Screensnaps (2846).png|Mr. Rude's shop is a mess! Screensnaps (2813).png|Mr. Rude sticking his tongue out at Miss Scary Mr. Rude has Bad Foot Odor.PNG|Mr. Rude's feet Screensnaps (2915).png Screensnaps (3743).png Music2.png Music3.png Grumpyandrude.png Grumpyandrude1.png Rudehappyandgrumpy.png Naughtygrumpynervousrudemessyandfussy.png Ticklerudeandcalamity.png Mr. Rude Big Hat.PNG Mr. Rude Mr. Persnickiety Table.PNG Mr Rude raking bad.PNG Mr. Bump Mr. Scatterbrain and Mr. Rude.png Mr happy host.PNG Fruit zone.PNG Mr. Rude Eating a Pizza.png Miscellaneous Mr_Rude_Mr_Men_Show.gif|Render from the official website IMG 0341.jpg See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website *Release of Mr. Rude in the French news (with video) Category:Mr. Men series Category:Red characters Category:Semi-circular characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Adam's Mr. Men Category:Characters with hats Category:Characters with shoes Category:2003 introduces Category:2000's introduces Category:Antagonists Category:Triangle characters Category:Red Nosed Characters Category:Characters named after Adjectives